


Grieving for the "Enemy"

by NoLyTh



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLyTh/pseuds/NoLyTh
Summary: There are a couple crazy things I ship. The ones that I love the most is Klavina and Kolvina. So, this is a small Klavina drabble.





	Grieving for the "Enemy"

He stood. Not in sight, but in the small shadows of plain daylight. She was an enemy and yet she was not. Klaus Mikaelson expected to jump for joy that the witch who tried to take him down so many times was gone. He did not. He grieved not only for Camille that day, but for the fights that would never be endured. He grieved for the sass that would never have to be countered. He grieved for fierce blue eyes, for wavy dark hair, for plump lips that he never dared to think about kissing. He grieved, because there weren't only bad memories of her, but good ones. 

Images flashed into his mind. They worked well together on the occasions that it happened. A conversation had on a bench played back. "It must suck to be you all the time." He recalled her words. As he looked on at those who grieved her publicly, involuntarily tears came to his eyes. He hated to cry. He forced them back and just before he left, he said something in response to her words on the bench. It wasn't what he had said that day. 

"Ditto, little witch." It left his lips as a whisper. He took a last look at her name on the stone and disappeared.


End file.
